kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cao Cao
Cao Cao is the ruler of Wei and the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future. Story Cao Cao first wakes up from what he thinks is a nightmare of his father Cao Song. It was actually his father's amulet broken from a vision. The Wei ruler and his army then set up camp at the Disney Castle, and when King Mickey and lord Kermit look through the amulet, the two find out that in the amulet was a vision of Sora saying "he must win". With his Wei forces, Cao Cao goes on an adventure to find out who "he who must win" is while they are fighting against Shao Kahn and his new council of villains. He may also visit Traverse Town, and visit the people who's worlds were absorbed into Outworld. Quotes *Father! (Cao Cao's first words in the story) *Well, what did you see? (Cao Cao asking King Mickey and Kermit the Frog what they say in the amulet) *What would happen if you and Eric were the victors? (Cao Cao asking Ariel about "He must win" after a vision of Melody leaving for Morgana) *Robin, Marian, Little John, we all must choose the role wisely. If the battle against Prince John goes as planned, the future will be secure, and the cracks in my amulet will repair. *Summoning Heartless will not give you hope false lawman! (Cao Cao seeing the Sheriff of Nottingham summoning Heartless to kill him and Robin Hood) *Alright, if you eager to die, I'll oblige Prince John! *What the hell?! The curse of Rasputin has been dispelled from the Romanovs, but the future is still in danger! (Cao Cao seeing another amulet crack after he and Anastasia defeat Rasputin) *(about to save Krystal from being taken to Shao Kahn as one of the pure hearts for his power)Those Heartless must not take her! *I see now, "He must win" IS you Sherlock Holmes. *(when Amy Rose is kidnapped for Shao Kahn's pure heart ritual)You cannot save her. Stay with me Krystal, or they will take you as well! *(his inner mind)I diverted the flow the time. I spared Krystal this fate, only to watch Amy be kidnapped. *Mickey, this is Cao Cao. The hostages from the airplane are all safe. (then turns to the lifeless Pete Peterson) But the prices, were almost too steep to pay. *That is horrid! If Quan Chi and Pete make that Soulnado again, the souls of the 100 Acre Wood will be stolen by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power! *(more cracks adorn the amulet even though 100 Acre Wood is saved) Dammit! How is it not good enough! *The Phoenix of Wei has climbed to Heaven, now I must plunge into hell. I will go to Quan Chi, ask for an alliance. **Sora:What?! Help from Quan Chi?! What will he demand, what prices will be paid!!?? **Cao Cao:Could any price be very high to save the universe? **Sora:Cao Cao, I wished it were not true, but your going mad on the inside, the visions are nothing, delusions of grandeur, and of a low mind. *So, you were the Sub-Zero of the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament, Bi-Han. **Noob Saibot's response:I am Sub-Zero no longer. I am Noob Saibot **Cao Cao:There is a pressing matter, and I need to see Quan Chi about it. **Noob Saibot:You address me, I will inform him. *(after defeating the undead Gaston, Ratigan, Clayton, Shan Yu and Sa'Luk in the Netherrealm)May the gods punish you lot! *(after his second fight against the undead: Col. Podovsky, Marou, Angel Eyes, Yurimaru and Lord Blackwood) Curse you Quan Chi! *Look Quan Chi! Only through victory over the forces of light can he take over the worlds, unless he defies the will of the Elder Gods! (realizing something from the future Sora) Lest he defies the will of the Elder Gods. He must win... Then it is definitely Shao Kahn! *Sora! I now realize what had to be done to save the universe: If Shao Kahn is allowed to aborbs all the life energy from the seven pure hearts in his posession, the Elder Gods fury will be upon him! Defeating Shao Kahn before the ritual's completion is but temporary, he will return and bring Armageddon! *Don't, Sora no! (stopping Sora from interfering with Shao Kahn's ritual) *(after the death of Shao Kahn the cracks on the amulet finally heal)We have won. It is finally over. (Though the pure hearts are saved and cheer that they are alive, Cao Cao looks sadfully at the dead Sora)But the cost of peace was very high to pay. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future